


Care to Ask Hell'

by Rubinia



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Hellsing
Genre: Dusk - Freeform, Gen, Ginny Russel, Questions, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, rarely, extremes do meet. The core purpose of questions is to gain answers. And there is no field of science about coincidence. Coincidences follow no law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to Ask Hell'

Twilight has fallen, as it swiftly does at this time of the year. Greyish light of dying day deprived the world from variety of colours. Fruitless effords tend to have wearying impact on human mind, yet there was work to be done even though tought.

Knocking the third door to the left, assuming it isn't a shop or school or empty estate. Silence was dripping gently in form of seconds. At last, the doors creaking opened. Inside stood a man with wide hat on his head and funny round glasses keeping his eyes out of sight. It was fairly probable he was blind. Without a blink nor slightest tremble of voice the knocker to the doors explained herself.

"Good evening. I am Ginny Russel, the surveyor from GOG _*_ Company. I'd like you to answer some questions regarding public healthcare. Your answers are strictly confidential and will be used for statistic purposes only." she spoke thus revealing reasons of her being here.

"Healthcare." said sharply.   
Although the man was wearing long coat as if he had intended to go out, he chose not to turn the surveyor down. The interior of the house was dark because of dusk and lack of lit.  
"We carryover our days in the age of cowards. A woman as a travelling salesman?" irony played a false tone in man's low, hasteless voice.  
Ginny had a vague feeling there is something oddly missing in the timbre, yet she focused attention at the meaning of the words as she noticed misunderstanding. She slightly shoke her head.

"You got me wrong, sir. I don't sell a thing. My job is to gather public opinions about certain subject, I am given a set of questions and a strict method to follow to ensure the results of the poll will be reliable and scientifically correct." she managed to say it impressively fast and with fine pronounciation.  
There was a moment of silence.

"Come in if you please." he agreed and spreaded his arm in wide, welcoming and old-fashioned gestrue as he slowly shifted aside. "Feel free to pay a visit." he greeted, amused. Surveyor overcame the dim opressive feeling and proceeded straight inside the house filled with lightlessness.

Ginny Russel noticed a smile on host's face, wide and white. A bit crazy but welcoming. Gleam of teeth was the brightest thing she has seen since the sun sunk behind the horizon.  
To have such a strange thoughts... I must be really dead tired, she assumed.

"We'll need some light, so I could note down the answers, sir." the surveyor said in, well, light voice.

**Author's Note:**

> * General Opinions Gathering
> 
> I do not own Alucard character nor any recogniseable elements of the world shown in media featuring him. I might write a continuation of this meeting if I'll come across some ideas.


End file.
